The Lair
by Simply Musicality
Summary: The abused orphan and the sleazy club owner collide after the orphan is forced to move out of what had been his home for so long. His past has begun haunting his nightmares once again and he fears his abusers are onto him. Maybe this job is what he needed
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. An endless void, surrounding him. He was walking, he was sure of it. His legs were moving and he could swear he felt the friction against the floor. Or rather, what he thought was the floor. It was as if his eyes were closed, this darkness, never ending and silent… It was eerie, and he found it frightening, though the boy was far too proud to openly admit it to anyone, including himself.

"Hello?" The boy called out hesitantly, unsure what he was more scared of; being answered or not.

The boy was answered only by the echo of his own voice, which calmed him slightly, but he was still unsettled.

From his left he began to hear footsteps and his small body tensed. A single light turned on, showing a figure that made the boy's body tense in fear, and his small frame begin to shake. The figure in the light raised its head, a smirk, one particular to this character in its specificity, as such cruelty and such calm is not a mix found often in people. Then again, this character was not a person per say, as with the word 'person' one pictures a human.

This character was by no means human.

It was an angel. The one who went by "Ash" as it tortured the boy. Restrained him by his fragile limbs, chaining them individually to the wall, back exposed, old scabs and wounds reopening as he squirmed, fearful of the torture he was about to endure.

One. One quick lash across his back. A sharp cry would escape his lips and his small fists would clench as he fought back more screams of pain.

Two. Two more quickly followed. The angel would speak in a calm tone, as if carrying on a conversation that was strictly business. "Don't move." The boy knew this of course, as it was the same routine. Every day it was the same. Ever since the boy was ten and his house was burned to the ground, after which he was stolen away by the angel.

Three. Three questions, the same questions he was asked every day. Though if you were to ask the boy to repeat them, he would not be able to. After so many years he quit listening, and would just scream that he didn't know, and beg for the pain to stop.

Now the angel did not lose control often. In fact, the one time the boy could remember was ten days after he had arrived. After what seemed like hours of endless punishment, the angel finally snapped. The boy remembered that the angel had gotten really quiet and whispered menacingly in the boys ear. "This is your last chance, What-" the angel would have asked the questions for the one thousandth time if the boy hadn't broke down and screamed that he didn't know.

The angel undid his chains, and the boy had believed he was done. As the boy had let out a sigh of relief he felt a strong grip on his shoulder before his back was slammed against the wall. The raw flesh seared with pain at the rough treatment and a sharp scream ripped itself from the boys equally raw throat.

"So you don't know?" The angel laughed. Not a normal laugh, not a laugh as if something struck him as entertaining, but the laugh of a madman. "Well then, perhaps you need more convincing… Then maybe you'll know…" The angel was sounding more insane by the word as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a knife, the boy shook in fear.

The angel slowly dragged the knife along the boy's porcelain skin, which had elicited fearful whimpers from the boy.

"Scared?" the angel had asked him with a smirk. The boy needed not respond though, as the angel let out another sadistic laugh. "Good."

Pain. Red. Searing pain and vision painted red. That's what the boy remembered. He remembered screaming while his raw throat burned in protest as he writhed on the ground; hand over his eye as he slowly bled out.

Next he remembered waking up with a bandage over one of his eyes. This was odd, as he was never bandaged after torture. The wounds on his back had still been raw, and he took the bandages over his eye as a sort of apology from the angel from losing control. The boy could not have cared less about apologies; he just wanted to never be put through that ever again. And he wasn't. But the other form of torture was almost worse.

This angel also went by "Angela", but it was a different kind of torture the angel inflicted then. He traded whips and chains for red lips and soft whispers. "Angela", with her light and curious fingertips, soft and supple breasts that she would press against the small boys frame as she whispered in his ear. She would run her hands all over the boy's naked body, and she would toy with the boy's form in ways his young mind did not understand. Her hand wrapping around his most private parts, stroking and rubbing. It did not make sense to him then. He only understood that it felt… good. Blissful and nearly euphoric. But at the same time he knew it was wrong and fought it at every turn, but "Angela" always won. Smirking and whispering as the boy panted, lying spent on the table, wincing as his squirming reopened his wounds that had barely begun to heal.

That was the figure who stood in front of the boy, in the form of "Ash". The boy shook in fear as the angel neared, the angels fingers, long and pale, reaching out to stroke the boy's face.

"My Ciel…" the angel purred, switching into its female form. "My darling little Ciel… I'll find you. I promise I will. You've been hiding for a while, but I'm so close to finding you. So, so close, and you haven't the slightest idea.."

The angel smirking and let out a laugh as Ciel squirmed. The angel made him uncomfortable. He was finally happy, and there the angel stood, standing directly in front of him, saying that it was close to finding him. Tears formed in the proud boy's good eye, the startling blue beginning to become clouded by tears. He began to tremble and shake his head no. "No.. N-no…" he muttered to himself. "No!"

Ciel awoke with a gasp. His chest heaved as his small frame shook, sweat gluing his navy locks to his forehead and soaking his sheets. He'd been having these nightmares for over a week now, but he couldn't put a finger on why.

"Are you alright?" a women dressed completely in red wiped his face with a damp washcloth. Ciel took it in his own hand and wiped the rest of the sweat off of his face. He sat up and nodded and took a look around his small room.

Oh yea. That was why.

Today was Ciel's eighteenth birthday. The day he officially aged out of the orphanage. The day he had to move. All of his things were packed and were in a box against the wall. He had been dreading this day for five years, and here it was.

The woman in red sighed. "I know you're scared. But you're set to live in a nice apartment just outside of the big city. We pay for it for three months and give you monthly money for groceries, you'll be alright." She pushed back his dark locks and kissed his forehead gently. "I'll call you to check on you, and you can always call me if you need anything." Ciel frowned and grabbed his eye patch from the bedside table and tied it.

"I appreciate that." He finally spoke. "But for now, I just want to be left alone while I move things in. I promise, I will call you before the week is out." Ciel felt somewhat guilty. The woman was so kind, and he really did car about her. Years ago an accident rendered her unable to bear children and without a husband. Since then, she had dedicated her life to helping young orphans like Ciel had been find homes and grow up as normally as they could.

Ciel knew that she felt guilty. She did favor Ciel more than the other children, but she couldn't help it. Most of the kids that were brought in were no older than ten years old, and Ciel was already a teenager when he was brought in, already significantly older than the others. On top of that, Ciel was damaged. His body was covered in scars, his eye only adding to the horrific sight that was the poor boy's body. Ciel's mind was comparable to his body in fact that it was mangled beyond repair. It was obvious in the way he spoke, the way he flinched at loud noises and at touch. Ciel was unadoptable and the woman saw that and took him under her wing, raising him as her own, more so than the other orphans. Ciel appreciated it. But she simply couldn't keep him with her anymore. There were other children that needed her help, and as much as Ciel hated it, he understood.

Ciel sighed and stood as he grabbed the clothes he had laid out for today. He watched the woman leave and close the door behind her and he tossed his blanket over his mirror. He couldn't stand the sight of his naked body, so avoided it whenever he could. He pulled on a simple pair of blue jeans and shrugged into a blue tee before pulling on his black jacket. With a shaky sigh he grabbed the box which held all of his personal belongings and stepped outside of the room.

A banner stretched across the front room that read "Good Luck Ciel" written in watercolor and crayon. He couldn't help but smile. The kids were a pain in his ass, but he would miss them immensely. A soft voice spoke up and his attention was drawn downward, his good eye meeting deep brown eyes full of worry. Annie.

"Do you really have to go CeeCee?" she asked shyly. A timid little thing. 6 years old, had been in the orphanage since she was a baby and had known and loved Ciel all of her life. She would have been swept away and adopted early if it weren't for the long scar that ran across her face. She deserved a life better than this, a life better than the one Ciel had. One with two loving parents and a family pet, getting anything her little heart desired. But every parent wants the perfect child, and fantasies are superficial. Ciel picked her up and held her in his arms and sighed.

"Yes, and im so sorry.." He hugged her tight and held her close. "But you can mail me okay? Draw me more pictures and send them to me. I'd like that." Ciel smiled as the girl's face lit up. She loved to draw, especially for Ciel. "I will hang them up in my house. And you may be able to visit sometime." His smile dropped as he knew that the last part was unlikely, but the thought of separating from Annie completely was too much to handle, especially this soon. Annie smiled and nodded as they sat and enjoyed their breakfast. Pancakes. One of Ciel's favorites.

The goodbyes were heartbreaking and after that he was on his own. He drove to his new apartment and set his stuff down and looked around with a shaky sigh. This place felt odd. This was where he was going to be living, alone. This place was his to share with no one. He had been with others his entire life, feeling alone but never truly alone. But it was different this time. He felt alone and was truly on his own.

The thought of it made him sick. He stayed in the apartment for the day and part of the night. Then it hit him. The apartment was nowhere near where he needed to be right then. So, he did the logical thing. He left.

The city wasn't that far away, and in the darkness it shined from miles away. He drove blindly, not really seeing, simply allowing himself to be driven by instinct. After miles and miles he wound up at the edge of the city and pulled into the parking lot of a place he did not see the name of. He didn't care. He just marched right in.

The stench of booze, sweat, and desperation hit him fast and hard. The music hit him second. The bass was turned up so loud that the melody was drowned out, leaving only the pulsating beat that seemed to drive the club. Scantily clad women adorned the stage, tight corsets and short shorts left nothing to the imagination. Ciel frowned and made his way to the bar where he was greeted by a rugged blonde man.

"Wanna drink? What'll ya have?" the man spoke like he'd had more than a few himself. Ciel frowned. "I'm eighteen." The bartender smirked and took a long drag on his cigarette. "Who cares?" Ciel rolled his eyes. This place was sleazy and just standing there made him feel like he needed a serious shower. He sighed. "Look. I'm just gonna sit here. I don't want a drink."

"Sure you don't." the bartender poured him a shot and turned his back. "Just take it kid, I wasn't watching I swear." Ciel frowned. "May I see your manager?" The bartender grunted and called. "Hey Finny!" On queue a perky blonde male ran over from beside the stage. "Yea Bard?" The bartender, apparently named Bard, spoke again. "Go get Sebastian. And hurry. He won't be happy if you catch him with his pants down. Literally. I haven't seen any dancers head back yet." The perky blonde, Finny, nodded and darted off.

He returned with a man that made Ciel's heart stop. Ever since his experience with the angel, sex had been all but destroyed for him. Though this man changed everything. With jet black hair, crimson eyes, muscles and impressive height, Something stirred in him that he had never felt before. And Ciel liked it.

Upon closer inspection, the man was irritated. "What?" he snapped at Bard. Bard responded with a nod towards Ciel. "He wanted to talk to ya. I don't know what his problem is." The tall man, Sebastian, looked over Ciel. "How old are you?" he asked. Ciel responded "Eighteen. And your bartender-" "Are you employed?" Sebastian interrupted as he looked Ciel over. "no, but-" Again Ciel was cut off by Sebastian. "Stand and turn three sixty for me." Ciel did as commanded. "I don't under-" "You're hired." Sebastian interrupted him for the last time and Ciel looked up at him.

"What?" Ciel asked, completely confused. "You start tomorrow." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Be here at eight. Now excuse me, I'm going to find someone to fuck." Ciel sat with his mouth agape and Sebastian wrapped him arm around a girl and with a few words was leading her back to his office. Ciel felt a strong hand pat his back and looked up to see Bard smirking as he put out his cigarette.

"Welcome to the Demon's Lair."

AN: I can't believe I finished it ^_^ I have been working on this for a while now, and I think I'm ready to share it with the world. Would it be selfish to ask for 15 reviews before an update..? I don't know. First fanfiction on this site, good reviews and constructive criticism are all welcome, though I can't promise that I'll agree. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

What. The. Hell. Ciel's mind was a blur as he entered his apartment. What the hell had happened? Did he just get… hired? And what exactly did the man, Sebastian, expect him to do as his employee. Did he want him to dance in shorts barely big enough to hide his butt cheeks? Ciel didn't think so.

… Besides, the Demon's Lair wasn't THAT kind of bar…

… Was it?

Even so there was no way Ciel would ever do that. Not even for money. No matter how desperately he needed it.

Why did Ciel walk in there anyway, what the hell was he thinking? What was expecting when he walked into a bar? … Ciel didn't have a clue.

"A-ah!" the young blonde cried as she rode Sebastian's erect shaft. Sebastian had one had resting lazily on her ass as he used the other to take a long drag from his cigarette. Sebastian had to admit, he was disappointed in his pick for the night. She was much better looking with her clothes on. Her heavily padded bra made her chest look much bigger than it was and in the dark he couldn't see her awful teeth. He made sure to dim the lights in his office so he wouldn't keep staring at them.

It was hard to get it up this time… Really hard. It was almost harder keeping it up as she rode him. She was loose, obviously recently used. Not to mention the fact that she was completely and utterly sloshed. She kept moaning with that annoying voice and opening her mouth showing those disgusting teeth and kept trying to kiss Sebastian and every time he actually started to feel good she would stop and open her big mouth, "How does that feel?" and do something else. Sebastian groaned, out of annoyance and by no means out of pleasure. Not that the girl would know the difference.

Sebastian was the ultimate perfectionist. Imperfection was a turn off as well as an annoyance. It wasn't exactly uncommon for him to be like this; dick in a girl, only half aroused and begging for it to be over… Perhaps that's why he's never had a girlfriend. Everyone has flaws, excluding himself of course, and flaws were horrid to look at. Even his dancers weren't stunning. Somewhat beautiful, but no where near as beautiful as his partner would have to be. Sebastian could recall a time where he had considered any sort of flaw attractive. Freckles, moles, birthmarks, scars… All flaws and all disgusting.

… Actually he lied.

There was that boy that had been in his club earlier that night… Ciel. That was his name. The one he had hired. He was stunning. He had flaws yes, and actually upon closer inspection, Sebastian couldn't put on a finger on why he found the a so attractive. He had an eye patch. Eye patches meant scars… But it didn't matter with Ciel. Sebastian found him intriguing, and watching the way Ciel's hips swayed when he walked was absolutely mesmerizing.

… And this brought Sebastian to his next problem. Ciel was a he.

Ciel was a man. Sebastian was also a man. In all honesty, Sebastian could not recall a time where he had found a man attractive… Excluding Ciel of course. But Sebastian had never once considered himself gay. Even now he couldn't imagine walking up and screwing a an off the street. Men were even worse than women when it came to flaws. But Sebastian had to admit, he was intrigued in the young male, and the thought of luring him into his office and having him bend over onto his desk as Sebastian fucked him mercilessly was a particularly erotic fantasy Sebastian desperately wanted to see become true.

Sebastian snuffed out his cigarette on his ashtray and looked up in time to see the blonde girl reach climax. She panted and pulled herself off Sebastian and started pulling on her clothes. Sebastian thought she said something but didn't really care so simply grunted in response. He watched her leave his office and breathed a sigh of relief as she left.

"Thank god…" he mumbled, zipping his pants. He glanced around his office then smirked. He had hired Ciel. Sure, there was no guarantee he would show up to except it, but god did Sebastian hope he would.

Ciel walked into his bathroom and washed his face with cold water and looked up in the mirror. He ran a pale hand through his dark locks and sighed. Tonight he would be alone. Completely alone. NO little feet pitter pattering along the hallways in the morning to wake him, no screaming children at three am. Finally Ciel would be able to sleep in peace. … He wasn't looking forward to it.

Solitude was something Ciel always craved, but now that he had it, he desperately regretted wishing so hard for it. Ciel had never been truly alone, being in an orphanage and all, and as the moody teen he was he would slam the door to his room and curse his "siblings" within his mind wishing that for at least once he could be left in silence. Though he never thought that silence could be this… eerie.

Ciel stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to change into his nightclothes and laid in his bed. He tossed and turned as his mind wandered. He was still having issues believing that this apartment was truly his own. From now on out, his life was his own. No one watching over him, and no one nagging him to do this or do that… Hell, no cleaning unless he himself wanted too. The thought was exciting, frightening, and thrilling all at the same time. All the big decisions were his to make now.

Big decision number one: Returning to the Demon's Lair.

Should he? He wasn't so sure. Well yes, he needed the money, and he was technically already hired.

But then again, there was Sebastian.

And with that Ciel's decision was made.

The next night Ciel, dressed in dark jeans and a t-shirt walked into the bar as it was opening and smirked and gave a play salute as Sebastian's eyes turned towards him.

"Ciel Phantomhive reporting for duty, boss."

And that's how Ciel became the new guy at the Demon's Lair.

A/N: I know it's been a while… but I'm a busy person! And it's more than a little irritating when you have more followers than people reviewing the damn story. :P

But oh well. You don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

TRY not to be lazy and review? Thanks so much.

And I apologize for the short chapter. I just kinda wanted to get this out ^^" I promise I'll try and do better.

Simply Musicality


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry ^^" Some of you probably woke up to emails saying I've uploaded… only to find that it's two new stories. NOT the Lair. And I apologize. People suck. (this is where, if you don't care about my miserable life, you scroll down and read the chapter I baked with love and care :3) SO. First, my crush starts dating the bitch who destroyed my seventh grade year. THEN they kiss right in front of my seventh period. Then I almost run into them holding hands in Barnes and Noble. MY HAPPY PLACE. And after that, my "Best friend" (who had changed. A lot. She went from "Of course we won't have sex or anything!" To giving her boyfriend head. She won't talk to her parents about birth control, or to him about condoms. (yes I know you can't get pregnant via oral sex as I am not an imbecile, but if you're intimate, you need to be prepared.) and other bullshit she started to pull, she was no longer my Kari) decided to tell me she was only my friend because she pitied my inability to make friends. This not even 24 hours after my other best friend told me that we couldn't be friends because I told her I thought her favorite band sucked. ALL OF THIS within a week of my 16****th**** birthday. Well, not all good is lost in the world because one of my friends took me to universal on my birthday, while two other of my friends came over the day after and we hung out :3 So yea. I have been busy and an emotional roller coaster as of late so I apologize for the lack of updates.**

"Ciel Phantomhive reporting for duty, boss."

It took all Sebastian had in him to hide the grin that threatened to spread across his face at the sight of the young male. _So he had come back. _Sebastian mused. He honestly had not been sure whether or not the male would return, and was leaning toward the fact that he would not. Ciel was obviously pretty clean cut. No alcohol, no drugs, no cigarettes. The thing appeared completely clean. Then again, there was his eye patch. Maybe Ciel had some kind of dark and dirty secret past. Sebastian doubted it, but the idea was pretty damn hot and fun to entertain with his mind's eye. He imagined Ciel dressed in the shortest shorts he could find and a mesh half top, selling himself for drugs. Maybe if he ever hooked up with the boy and he was into role play they could-

No. That would not happen. No way in hell. Sebastian Michaelis was as straight as they come. He didn't fuck around with men, much less with boys. But there was something special about this particular one, though he would never admit it to anyone. Hell, he could hardly admit it to himself. Though he wouldn't be gay, he would be bisexual. Or ciel-sexual. Technically it wasn't a word, but fuck accepted descriptory terms for sexuality. What he was experiencing was something new entirely, and therefore requiring a new word.

"'Ey. Earth to boss." Bard called from behind the bar. "Where do you want the new kid working?" Sebastian snapped out of the distraction that was his mind relatively quickly as Bard addressed him.

"Why don't we have him try out everything? See where his best fit is, and that will be where he stays." Sebastian answered calmly, refusing to acknowledge his growing arousal. That image of Ciel as a prostitute was still in his mind and… Damn. Just Damn.

"Okay!" The chipper blonde known as Finny spoke up. "Can he start with me? Can he can he can he please?" He drug out the last word for added effect.

"Fine. Find him a smock and teach him all there is to know about taking orders." Sebastian didn't care about much at this point, he just wanted to get back to his office where he could take care of his… Problem in peace. Finny however seemed thrilling about the opportunity to have a new "buddy" to work with and grabbed Ciel by the arm and drug him into the back. Sebastian took this as his cue to retire into his office for some alone time, because boy did he need it.

Ciel sighed as Finny dragged him by his arm back into the kitchen. He was hoping he'd get to see a little bit more of Sebastian while he was here, but the man had seemed quick to get back to his office. Ciel frowned. What if he had a girl in there? Hell, there was no "if" about it really. Sebastian was an attractive man. An attractive, STRAIGHT man. He could have any girl he wanted, so why would he ever want Ciel? The answer was plain for Ciel to see. Sebastian wouldn't.

He broke out of his reverie to see that Finny was trying to hand him something. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a smock, the kind that waiter and waitresses wore when they served tables. Ciel took the smock and tied it around his waist.

"They serve food here…?" he asked. In all honesty he hadn't noticed that the bar had tables like a restaurant. Absentmindedly, he began to wonder if the food was any good. Then again, they probably just served things like wings, fries, and burgers. Everyone can make those. Finny nodded in response to his question.

"Nothing fancy though," Finny reflected "I heard a story once that Bard used to work at a five star restaurant. He fell behind in his orders and attempting to make up lost time, decided to use dynamite to cook the food. Needless to say, he caused quite the mess and was fired on the spot." Ciel tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't help it. He cracked up. It was just the thing the Ciel could see Bard doing, that and imagining Bard standing in the middle of a pile of rubble, with a stick of dynamite in his hands had him in stitches. Finny cracked a smile too. "I keep meaning to ask him if it's true, but I'm not sure I want to hear the answer." Ciel smiled. Finny seemed like a genuinely good guy. As shy as he was, and as much as people in general bugged him, maybe working as a waiter would be bearable. That is, if he was even good at it. That was the priority at the moment.

Finny poked his head out of the room and saw that people had been seated at table three. He instructed Ciel to follow him and Finny demonstrated. You take their orders: drinks, appetizers, entrees, desserts. That was the order, and it didn't change. Sometimes it took multiple visits to get every order. Ciel was somewhat familiar with the process. They didn't go out to dinner often at the orphanage, though for birthdays, exceptions were made. The last time they had gone out anywhere, it had been for Annie's sixth birthday. Ciel noticed a sudden emptiness in his stomach. He had to admit that he missed the others, missed the constant pitter-patter of feet and constant blare of the TV playing cartoons. Most of all he missed Annie. He was homesick.

He pushed it away. There was no time for that. Finny had shown him the ropes, and now it was time for his first table. He mixed up all of their drinks, but he got their orders spot on. This went on for a little while and Ciel felt that he was really getting the hang of it. He smiled proudly to himself. _See? Working here isn't so bad._ He thought._ You got yourself worked up for nothing._

After roughly an hour and a half of being a waiter, he got to try his hand at bartending with Bard. Ciel was not at all fond of it. He could make the drinks, yes, but he couldn't do any of the fancy flips Bard would do, and therefore he would get lousy tips. That and the people at the bar scared him. They would flirt and grab his hand, try and reach over the bar when he turned to try and smack his ass. And then there would be the people who were way to drunk. Ciel learned quickly that if he thought someone has had enough, ask Bard to tell them so. Bard was well built and muscular, he could handle himself in a fight. Ciel however, was sure to get his scrawny ass whopped every single time. Needless to say, he wasn't a bartender long before he went back to tending tables with Finny. Roughly an hour later, Sebastian walked out of his office and called Bard, Finny, and Ciel over.

"So how is our new employee working out?" Sebastian asked, his crimson eyes running over Ciel with a carefully controlled bestial hunger. "Has he tried every job?" Finny and Bard nodded, Finny however nodding with much more enthusiasm.

"We find that he works best tending to tables with me, mister Sebastian sir." Finny said with a content smile on his face. Sebastian seemed to ponder this.

"Has he tried dancing?" Sebastian asked with a glance to the stage. Everyone seemed caught off guard by that statement.

"But mister Sebastian, we don't have male dancers…" Finny pointed out. Sebastian simply shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything. Get him up there."

Ciel let out a shaky sigh. The shorts he was wearing just barely covered his ass, and his top, if you could call it that, was mesh, and only covered half of his torso. He felt exposed. The scars on his back were visible, his ass cheeks were hanging out and he was on display. In that moment, he hated it. And then the music began.

The curtain rose and Ciel sauntered down the catwalk, trying his best to look more sexy and less awkward. "Do what comes to you," the regular dancers had said, "It'll all make sense once you're up there. Just relax." _Well, I'm up here_, he thought, _and nothings coming to me_. He looked out into the crowd and say all of the faces looking up at him hungrily, then something clicked. His name is Ciel and that stage is his. You WILL lust for him. His movements left no other option.

After the show, Ciel sat on a velvet chair, counting the bills that had been shoved into various crevices in his outfit. _Not bad,_ he thought_, I could do this. Easy._ The sound of someone clearing their throat made Ciel look up and he jumped. Standing there was Sebastian, all tall and sexy. Ciel blushed heavily.

"Erm… yes, boss?" He looked up shyly at his employer who simply smirked down at him as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Congratulations. You've found your permanent position here at the Demon's Lair."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

I apologize ahead of time for this. This is not a new chapter. However, I did just remember all of this existed. Some notes…

1. There will be new chapters.

I will be returning to this fic specifically (at the moment I remain unsure about my others) and updating it. First, I am likely going to revamp existing chapters a bit. I've grown older and wiser and the fact that some of this was posted is mortifying.

2. Don't expect it to be regular or frequent.

If anything, I'm busier than I was before. I'm now a sophomore in college (whoop) and have a part time job. So less author's notes about boys… (Holy SHIT this was updated a long time ago!)

3. I love my readers! … If any of them still exist.

Come back. I miss you. I'm sorry. Don't hate me :(

Now let's get to it!


End file.
